From Light into Darkness
by SerpentPoison
Summary: A pregnant light demon comes to Mephisto Pheles when she sense that her life and the life of her unborn child are in danger. Tlanextli, previously in a position of tedious companionship with Amaimon, seeks refuge at True Cross Academy. The Demon King of Earth would find her and she needed all of the protection she could get. AmaimonxOC
1. From the Beginning

**A/N: Hey team! I am completely and totally loving Blue Exorcist (yay Netflix!) so I decided to write out this little idea that's been fluttering around in my head for about a week. I'll continue it if I get interest from anyone, so hopefully other people like it too! I'm honestly excited about the idea :) Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Samael, I'm in big trouble."

Mephisto Pheles looked up from what he was doing at his desk towards the window. The female demon climbing through it looked young; her silvery blonde hair was a mess. Her glowing skin was covered in scrapes and bruises, golden eyes wide with fear.

The purple haired Demon King sighed and put down the paper he was reading, "Tlanextli, I told you that my name is Mephisto Pheles here. I don't want to have to repeat myself again."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "And I told you that my name is Li, nothing more." Upon seeing his disapproving gaze, she lowered her eyes, "Apologies, Mephisto."

He grinned and stood, towering over the demon before him. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit today, Tlanextli?"

A muscle in Li's face twitched when he used her full name but she shook her head and continued, "I might be in big trouble. Actually, scratch that, I'm in huge trouble."

"Yes I got that when you appeared in my window saying the same thing." Mephisto blinked and looked around, "Where is Amaimon? Was he not with you?"

"Yeah, about that…I lost him on the way here…" Li trailed off, searching for the best way to approach what she wanted to say.

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. The light demon before him was usually not so hesitant in her words and actions. He frowned.

"Tlanextli, what is going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

The Demon King clapped enthusiastically and grinned at her, "This is wonderful news! Who shall I congratulate?"

"I think that should be quite obvious," Li huffed, "dear uncle."

Mephisto stared at her, "I am not your uncl…OH...oh dear." He buried his face in a hand, "Tlanextli, how did this happen?"

"Well when two demons love each other very much…"

"You know what I mean," he frowned, "Wait did you say love?"

"It's a human phrase to mock someone asking how babies are made. You think you would know that when you're around them all the time," Li rolled her eyes.

"So you don't love Amaimon?"

"I didn't say that."

"You and Amaimon are in love?" Mephisto looked completely flabbergasted.

"I didn't say that either."

The two stared at each other. Mephisto sighed and gestured for her to take a seat.

"I think maybe you should start from the beginning."

* * *

 **Three Months Ago**

"Why me?" Li groaned. She grunted with effort as she carried the unconscious boy on her back. Of all people to find horridly injured, why did it have to be him. She pushed the door to her home open and locked it behind her. She deposited the boy on her bed and sat down heavily on the floor.

The Demon King of Earth was unconscious on her bed...it took a moment for it to sink in...oh God the Demon King of Earth was on her bed.

After taking a few seconds to catch her breath and scold herself for getting involved, Li rose from her spot on the floor and went to her bathroom to get the first aid kit. She peeled off the Demon King's shirt gingerly with sincere hope that he would not wake until she was done. As she cleaned his wounds and bandaged them, Li tried to recall the thought process of even helping him in the first place. As a light demon, she was under Lucifer's domain, but lived here in Assiah. The only two who knew she was here was Lucifer and Samael…or Mephisto or whatever he went by now. If either of them had found out that she left Amaimon alone while injured she would be in deep water.

"Who are you?"

Li shrieked, throwing herself away from the Demon King of Earth. His eyes apathetically followed her from her place above him to the wall. How long had he been conscious?

"Amaimon," she breathed, sinking to the floor and lowering her head to touch the ground. Out of all of the demon kings, Amaimon was the most unpredictable. He could kill her with no effort or he could leave her alone and everything in between.

She muffled another shriek when she looked up and Amaimon was two inches from her face. Li held perfectly still as the Demon King of Earth examined her.

"Why are you glowing?"

Li blinked, her gaze flickering to her hands and back. Amaimon's eyes widened when the light emanating from her faded until it disappeared completely, ignoring her muttered apology. Normally Li kept her light inside since she lived in Assiah, but Amaimon had startled her and shook her control. "Do that again!" he demanded. Eyes never leaving the danger in front of her, Li watched as Amaimon's eyes widened in delight when her skin started to glow once more. She didn't think it was possible, but he leaned in even closer to her.

"You smell good, like candy," Amaimon frowned, "Why are you on the floor?"

Li stood slowly and straightened up when she was sure Amaimon was not going to kill or maim her at this time. "My name is Li. I am a light demon."

"That doesn't sound like a demon name. Why do you smell like candy?"

She huffed, "My full name is Tlanextli. I use peppermint shampoo and soap."

Amaimon looked impressively apathetic and distraught at the same time, "So you don't have any candy?"

"I think I have some lollipops in the kitch…"

"Hurray!" the demon king cut her off, jumping on top of Li and knocking the wind out of her.

"Ouch," she whimpered.

"Tlanextli, lollipops!"

Li stared in bewilderment as Amaimon hopped off her and left her room, presumably in search of lollipops.

Just what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **A/N: I've never realized how hard it is to keep Amaimon in character! My hat is off to those who do it so well in other Blue Exorcist fictions. Please let me know what you think! I am sustained by reviews and feedback :D As this is the prologue, it is short. The next chapter should be longer. See you next time!**


	2. Sons of Satan

**A/N: Welcome to the first official chapter of Blue Exorcist! Do we even really count prologues anyway? Please enjoy and review! Reviews make me a happy writing Serpent!**

* * *

"I had no idea that Amaimon had taken such an immediate liking to you," Mephisto mused, interrupting her.

Li paused midsentence and stared at him. "What on earth are you talking about? You do know that he's the one I'm running from right?"

"You saw Amaimon when he was weak and he hates to have anyone see him at less than full strength. He didn't immediately kill you but rather spoke with you and was playful instead of murderous. Very interesting."

"That's not taking a liking to someone, that's being normal," Li grumbled, "Are you going to let me finish?"

"No no, not right now," Mephisto said airily, waving his hand at her. Li glared at him as they sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, he nodded, "I've decided what to do. You will attend True Cross Academy and be under the protection of instructors and students until your child is born. The birth of his child should calm Amaimon down."

"How does that-?"

Mephisto cut her off, "Demons are very protective of their children, even when they are not born yet. Amaimon is not pleased though, is he?" He nodded to himself when Li reluctantly agreed with him. Mephisto stood and examined the junction where Li's neck met her shoulder, grinning when he saw the bite mark from two sharp canines, "On one hand, I would say he is acting this way because he is not mated with you yet, but I see that is not the case. He is reacting poorly because he doesn't know how to handle what he is feeling, so Amaimon's logical answer is to get rid of what's causing him such confusion."

"Did you say logical answer?" Li sputtered.

"It is Amaimon's logical answer, not mine," Mephisto frowned, scolding her, "Now stop interrupting me." A muscle in Li's face twitched, but she kept quiet. "As I was saying, demons are protective of their children. In fact, closely related demons, for the most part, will be protective as well."

Li raised an eyebrow at that. When she opened her mouth to ask a question, Mephisto once again interrupted her.

"Yes my dear, even me. That's going to be my niece or nephew. I am very good at control so of course you didn't notice, even if you did come through my window covered in scrapes and bruises."

"Mephisto, why do I need to go to True Cross Academy when I could just stay with you for protection until the baby is born? You said it yourself, relatives are very protective and you're Amaimon's brother," Li sighed.

"I'm a very busy demon, Tlanextli! Which is why I have the perfect choice of where you'll be sleeping and whose class you'll be in."

Mephisto grinned at her, causing Li to back up slightly, "Why do I have a feeling that you're scheming?"

"Oh dear, I'm always scheming," he said cheerfully. He nodded to the mating mark, "But before you go, best cover that up."

* * *

Li grimaced, fiddling with the bandage over her neck. "Keep it covered or else…why can't you ever give a straight answer?" She readjusted the bag on her shoulder and examined the building in front of her. "What kind of director places a girl into a boys' dorm?" she scoffed but continued forward to knock on the door.

"Hey Yukio were you expecti-" the boy who opened the door trailed off when he saw who was at the door.

"You've got to be kidding me," Li growled under her breath, "He saddled me with sons of Satan? No wonder he seemed so confident."

Rin Okumura's jaw dropped, "How do you know about that?! Who are you?"

"Rin, why are you yelling?" his brother appeared next to him with a sigh, examining the woman at their door in the process. She was short and lithe. Her silvery blonde hair was strange and exotic looking, pulled back loosely into a high ponytail that almost seemed to glow. Her golden eyes were observing them dejectedly from under wisps of bangs. Though her ears had the slight point of a demon and her overall appearance practically screamed that she wasn't human, she didn't seem dangerous. Yukio kept his guard up.

Li watched as the two brothers argued with each other, finally pushing through the pair and setting her bag down in the entry hallway. Rubbing her sore lower back, she ignored the confused look that the two were giving her as they closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry, I-" Yukio voice caught in his throat when Li stretched, the bottom of her shirt rising just enough to reveal her nearly flat stomach. Finally done getting the kinks out of her back, she extended a hand to the two brothers.

"My name is Li, nice to meet you both. I'll be staying and going to class with you per orders of Mephisto."

"I don't mean be rude but-" Once again Yukio was cut off, this time by Rin approaching her and dropping to a squat, pressing an ear and hand to her belly. "Rin!" Yukio cried out, shielding his eyes when his brother's blue flames exploded from him.

When his eyes recovered, Yukio was stunned to see Rin still squatting next to the newcomer, his clawed hands gripping her stomach gently as he stared intently at it. Li seemed unaffected. She was resting a hand on top of his head, ignoring the blue flames swirling around them.

"It's alright Rin, calm down," she said soothingly, "No danger here."

Yukio watched in amazement as the flames receded back into his brother. Rin blinked in confusion and stood upright.

"What's going on?" Yukio demanded, regaining his voice.

Li looked at one of her clawed nails in a nonchalant manner, "What do you mean?"

"You know who we are…you didn't seem surprised when Rin, well you know. You actually seemed to expect it," Yukio answered.

"Demons are very protective of demon children. If they are unborn, that protectiveness is given to the mother as well," she answered with a shrug.

"You're a demon?" Rin asked curiously.

"Is it not obvious?" Li responded.

Yukio looked at her suspiciously, "Who's the father of your child?"

Li gave him an offended looked to which he put his hands up in a gesture of defeat. Yukio still didn't lose the suspicious look, seemingly mulling something over in his mind. To fill in his younger brother's silence, Rin invited Li to pick out a room and then join them in the kitchen for dinner. She beamed and thanked him, leaving to go upstairs.

Rin turned to his brother, "Yukio, what's up?"

Yukio looked up and shook his head, "It's nothing. Just thinking about something. I'll have to do some research on it later."

Rin shrugged, "Alright. I'm going to make dinner." He gave his brother a look and poked him in the chest, "And you better be on time."

Dinner was actually going nicely. Li genuinely enjoyed the meal with the two brothers. She eyed the two of them while she took a generous drink of juice. These two were the youngest siblings of Amaimon and Mephisto. It explained a lot.

"So Li what kind of demon are you?" Rin asked through a bite of food, "Ow! Yukio!" Yukio frowned after he whacked Rin on the back of the head, "Don't you have any manners? Don't talk with your mouth full."

She chuckled, "I'm a light demon."

"That's a pretty high class demon to be living in Assiah," Yukio said conversationally.

Li resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I like Assiah."

"What do you think of the food?" Rin jumped back into the conversation. Li gave him a fanged smile, "It is excellent." Rin shouted an exclamation of success, punching his fist into the air with victory.

Yukio sighed and rose from his chair, "I think it's time to go to bed. We have class early in the morning. Since you're coming with us, you should probably get some rest."

"Early morning class?" Li groaned, "I hate getting up early."

"That's too bad. If the director put you with us for class too, you've got to get up," Yukio gave her an innocent smile.

"I hate you," Li grumbled under her breath, standing and following the brothers out of the kitchen. "Goodnight, Li," Rin said cheerfully when she stopped at her door, Yukio echoing his brother less enthusiastically.

"Goodnight."

Li shut the door and leaned against it, trying her best not to slide to the floor in an exhausted heap. She quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled under her covers, hoping for a dreamless night.

* * *

 **One Month Ago**

Li knew from the moment she woke up that she could absolutely definitely not see Amaimon today. She locked the door and downstairs windows quickly. She was in the process of locking the windows upstairs when she heard Amaimon's voice, earning a string of curses from the light demon.

"Tlanextli, I want chocolate today!"

She walked into her bedroom to see the demon king sitting crossed legged on her bed. Li grimaced and avoided eye contact with him, "Amaimon, I can't see you today. You need to leave."

The Demon King of Earth pouted at her, "But I want candy."

"Go see your brother then. You can't be here."

Amaimon's expression changed from pouting back to his usual apathetic but somehow stubborn gaze, "Why not?"

Li groaned and buried her head in a hand, "Amaimon, I don't want to have this conversation with you." When he continue to stare at her, she sighed, "You can't be here unless you _like_ me. I'm in heat."

"I like you."

"That's not what I meant…" she trailed off when Amaimon invaded her personal space, putting himself really close to her. "What if I knew exactly what you meant?" Li blinked rapidly, trying to clear her head. "Amaimon, I don't think you have a full understanding of what's going on. Maybe you should go talk to your brother first." The demon king continued to stare at her.

"Amaimo-"

Amaimon stifled her gasp when his lips pressed against hers forcefully. "You smell good…better than candy," he growled when he finally released her lips. Li stared at him with wide eyes. He was completely entranced by the scent of her in heat. He descended once again upon her, his sharp canines nipping her lower lip.

For once, the danger of Amaimon didn't cross Li's mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I like how this is going so far and I hope you do as well. Please review, favorite, follow, and whatever else! See you next time!**


	3. Demon Among Exorcists

**A/N: The next chapter of From Light into Darkness is up and running! Enjoy! And please review! (You know you want to!)**

* * *

Rin stifled a full blown laugh with a hand when he went to wake Li up in the morning. A few snickers slipped out from behind his fingers. The light demon was cocooned in the blankets with only her nose sticking out from the heap. He pulled the blankets down some to reveal her face. Rin was about to shake the poor demon awake when he heard her mumbling under her breath.

"Please…don't hurt us…please…Amai…"

Rin frowned. Was Amai the father of her baby? And was she calling out for him or pleading with him?

"Rin what's taking so long?" Yukio appeared at the doorway with an exasperated sigh. "You haven't even woken her up yet? You two are going to be late." Rin muttered an apology, keeping silent about Li's dream. Yukio would be mad at him for invading her privacy.

"Li, wake up," Rin shook her shoulder.

"Go 'way Rin," the demon grumbled, pulling the covers back over her head.

"Yukio already left for class. I'm leaving soon. Didn't Mephisto tell you to stay with us? At this point you won't even have time to wash up." Pulling the covers down, Li cracked an eye at the boy squatting down at the edge of her bed.

"Fine, I'm up. But I'm getting clean first. Give me ten minutes."

"I believe it when I see it," Rin challenged, prompting her to jump out of bed defiantly. Rin turned bright red when Li dashed by him with an armful of clothes in nothing but a tank top and a pair of scandalously short pajama bottoms.

"I hope you're timing me so I can prove you wrong!"

* * *

"I can't believe you got ready in less than ten minutes," Rin grumbled, "Aren't girls supposed to be slow at getting ready?"

Li chuckled, "Nine minutes and twenty two seconds."

"Yeah yeah whatever." He waved her off, shoving his hands in his pockets and continued their walk sullenly.

"Don't pout Rin," Li nudged him with her shoulder. Rin gave her a disgruntled look. She laughed. The two walked in silence before Li spoke up again, "What's class like?"

"It's kinda boring," Rin frowned, "Yukio teaches the class we're going to now. We used to have exorcist classes at night and regular classes during the day, but now we just do our exorcist classes."

Li blinked. Absentmindedly, her fingers ghosted across her covered mating mark. It was aching painfully. Her actions didn't go unnoticed; Rin's eyes zoned in on the bandage. Li was so lost in thought that she didn't realize what he was about to do until it was much too late. She protested loudly when Rin pulled off the bandage with ease. Li's hand flew to cover the mark.

"Li. Let me look." Rin was uncharacteristically serious. He gently removed her hand from the mark. "What is this?" he asked, examining it curiously.

She sighed. There was no way that she could ignore him. If she did, he would go ask Yukio and that would be much worse than if just Rin knew. If she could convince him to not tell his brother, it could actually work out in her favor.

"I won't tell anyone," Rin assured her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Li gave him a fanged smile, "It's a demon mating mark. High level demons are monogamous and mark their mates for life." They had stopped walking at this point, standing in the hallway of True Cross Academy. Rin looked confused, "Demons are? Doesn't seem like they would be." She nodded in agreement, "You're right. It's very rare. Hardly any are mated."

Rin gave her a grin, "That must mean your mate really cares about you." Li made a face at him, "I doubt that. I was entertaining which meant he didn't get bored. That's it. I'm very certain that he does not even remotely care about me." Rin was frustratingly positive, "Nah, he does. Otherwise you wouldn't be mates with him."

She shrugged. He was being so stubborn; it would be pointless to try to explain that Amaimon was the reason she was in danger and had to stay with them in the first place.

"Here."

The bandage appeared in her field of vision. She gave him a thankful glance, securing it back over the mark. Just in time.

"Rin! You're late; where have you been?" Yukio had stepped out of a classroom down the hall, "We've already started class." Rin jogged the rest of the way down the hall to meet his brother. Li was content to follow at a walk. The two brothers were arguing when she got to the classroom door. Yukio turned to her, "Since you aren't actually a part of the class, you can just sit wherever you'd like. Feel free to speak up. It'd be interesting to have a full demon's opinion."

"About time you showed up you piece of shit."

Though he didn't know why, Rin was already on edge. He was about to rise to the bait, but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped and calmed him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Li step up beside him.

Li sighed. How was it that she could calm a brother of Amaimon but not Amaimon himself? She blamed it on the Demon King of Earth being difficult.

"Who the hell are you?"

Li directed her attention to the boy with a blonde streak through his hair, raising an eyebrow. She laughed, "It's not every day a human has the balls to talk to me like that." Her sharp gold eyes saw some of the students flinch. The rude boy was staring at her. She patted him on the head and took a seat next to Yukio's desk. "It's rude to try to figure out a demon's fatal verse when they haven't done anything to you. Did it ever cross your mind that I might not have one? Some high class demons don't."

She sat quietly during class, legs crossed and lounged lazily against Yukio's desk. Many of the students looked at her nervously from time to time. Yukio was lecturing, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at her. In fact, the only person who didn't seem concerned about the demon in the room was Rin and the girl sitting next to him.

Wincing, Li's hands clenched as pain shot through her. Demon births were difficult and she was already starting to feel the adverse effects of being pregnant.

"Li? Are you alright?" Yukio's voice broke her out of her wave of pain. She gave him a weak smile and nodded. He looked mildly concerned but turned his attention back to teaching nonetheless.

After class, Rin came up to Li to introduce her to everyone.

"Why is there a demon in our class?" Bon interrupted, "Is no one else gonna ask?"

Yukio gave Li a subtle nod when she directed a questioning look towards him. Attention back on Bon, she asked, "How am I any different than Rin?"

"That's different!"

"Oh yeah?" Li asked, resting her cheek against her hand, "How?"

"Well, you're a full demon right? Rin is half human," Konekomaru piped up.

"I suppose you have a point there. Fret not, I'm under Yukio's supervision."

Yukio gave her a withering look, but reassured the students that were looking at him. Everyone eventually followed Yukio out of the classroom, discussing the lesson.

"Li, are you coming?" Rin asked. Li looked up, realizing that the classroom was empty.

"Actually, I'm going to rest here for a few minutes then head back to get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Rin looked puzzled, "You just woke up."

"I'm also carrying another life inside me. I'm tired," she grouched.

Rin put his hands up complacently, "Alright alright. I'll see you at dinnertime. I'm cooking again."

"Don't you always cook?" Li teased.

"Yeah so?" he laughed, "Be careful on your way home."

* * *

Li had overslept on the uncomfortable bench. How was it possible that no one used the classroom for the rest of the day? It was pitch black out and she had no idea what time it was. She didn't blame the two brothers for not coming to find her. For all she knew, they had yet to go home and that's where she told Rin she would be. She sighed wearily.

"If it isn't the wretched mate of Amaimon."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun! A cliffhanger? I'm so mean! So no Amaimon in this chapter (and honestly the other parts with Amaimon have been flashback type settings so does that even count?). He'll be showing up soon, I promise! Stick with me and please review! Hope you enjoyed this installment of From Light into Darkness.**


	4. Amaimon Appears!

**A/N: It's a little on the short side today but this is my favorite chapter so far so I think it's worth it even if it's a little shorter. Maybe I like it most because Amaimon makes an appearance...maybe you should read and find out! Enjoy! And review!**

* * *

" _One more thing, Tlanextli. It's very important that you stay with one of the Okumura brothers at all times while you aren't at True Cross Academy. There are other demons besides Amaimon that would enjoy watching you suffer solely because you bear the mating mark of the Demon King of Earth."_

Mephisto was right. Never did Li imagine she would have trouble from anyone besides Amaimon. Well she sure was wrong.

"Hello Tlanextli. What are you doing out of Amaimon's protection?" The demon grinned down at her creepily. He was huge with curled ram horns, red eyes glinting through the darkness as he approached her.

"Astaroth. What an unpleasant surprise," Li replied through gritted teeth, backing up slowly.

"Now now, Tlanextli. Don't be rude to one of your brothers," Astaroth scolded.

"You're Amaimon's brother, not mine."

The Demon King of Rot laughed, "Am I not worthy to be called brother?"

Li was still maneuvering backwards slowly. If she could just keep him talking for a little bit longer, she would be lined up in a way that she could make her escape.

"Mephisto and Rin are worthy. Even Yukio, for as much as he dislikes me, is more worthy than you. That's right, humans are more worthy," she goaded when she was in the best place possible.

"You little wench. I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Astaroth roared, charging towards her. When he was a few feet away from her, as close as she dared let him get, a bright light erupted from her. Li was running before the light had time to fade. She could hear Astaroth yowling.

Running into a small forested park nearby, she paused briefly and ripped off a piece from the bottom of her shirt. She grunted in pain as she wrapped it tightly around her left thigh. The wound from where Astaroth's claws raked deeply across her skin was bleeding sluggishly. She had let him get much too close. But if he wasn't close enough, he wouldn't have been blinded for her to escape. A double edged blade.

She slinked into a small cave. Though there were about a dozen or so little caves in this area of the park, Li knew it was unwise to stay in one spot. But she was exhausted and her vision was already starting to dim.

If help did not come soon, she would not last the night. Astaroth would find her.

A crack from outside had Li sit up sharply, blinking to get rid of the spots in her eyes. "Oh!" she was startled when she was lightly tackled to the ground, "Behemoth!" She scratched lovingly behind his ears. After a few moments of attention, she looked at the hobgoblin seriously.

"Behemoth I need you to go get help. No! Not Amaimon. Get Mephisto. Or Rin if you have to. Don't look at me like that. Do. Not. Get. Amaimon."

The hobgoblin left quickly after what looked like a nod. Li still wasn't sure if he understood, but he was the only hope she had left.

* * *

Mephisto Pheles was sitting in his office watching his younger brother pace back and forth. The Demon King of Earth was muttering to himself, clawed fingers occasionally brushing against the mating mark on his neck.

"Amaimon, did you ever think that trying to kill Tlanextli is not the solution?" Mephisto tried again to be a voice of reason.

"She ran away from me. She's mine," he pouted, "And this bite mark feels funny."

Mephisto sighed, "You've established that and I've acknowledged you. Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Amaimon blinked and stared at the window. A loud crash followed by Mephisto's 'hey!' announced the arrival of Behemoth. "Yay!" Amaimon cheered, launching into a wrestling match with the hobgoblin. Behemoth was surprisingly abstaining from the play, letting Amaimon hang off of him while the hobgoblin stared at Mephisto. Before Mephisto could open his mouth, he saw Amaimon's eyes dilate. The Demon King of Earth inhaled deeply.

"Tlanextli," he breathed.

Mephisto furrowed his brow. If Behemoth smelled like the light demon, then he was with her recently. The hobgoblin wouldn't show up at the dormitory where Rin and Yukio surely were. They would recognize him as Amaimon's familiar. Which meant that Tlanextli was somewhere without the protection of the Okumura brothers. From the way Behemoth was staring at him, Mephisto gathered that he was sent to him by Tlanextli as opposed to Amaimon.

"Ouch," Amaimon complained loudly, hand flying to the mating mark.

"Oh my, that's not a good sign."

* * *

A scream of pain echoed in Li's ears. It took her a few moments to realize it was coming from her own mouth. Astaroth was laughing as he dug a claw into her already injured leg, slowly scraping downward and raking across her bone.

A low growl filled the cave as Astaroth went flying into a wall.

"Don't break my stuff."

Amaimon was suddenly beside her, supporting her gently with an arm around her waist. His tongue snaked out and licked her cheek down to her mouth. Leaning closer, he nipped her bottom lip with his sharp canines. "Amaimon," Li whimpered, vision swimming. The Demon King of Earth glanced down at her bleeding leg before looking back at Astaroth. His eyes narrowed slightly. Astaroth was getting up from the rubble of what used to be the cave wall.

He was about to her lower her to the ground when Astaroth charged them.

"Ah, how annoying." Amaimon's frown didn't leave his face.

"I'll take care of her, Amaimon. She needs medical treatment or her leg will get infected." Li didn't see when Mephisto arrived but she was grateful nonetheless. Amaimon eyed his brother then nodded, "She'd just get in the way of my fun."

As Mephisto gathered her into his arms, Li reached out and touched Amaimon's cheek. "Be careful, Amaimon." Her fingers slid from his face as she fell unconscious. Amaimon touched her face, only to be reassured by Mephisto, "It's alright Amaimon. I've got her."

"I'll be back in a moment Amaimon. Try to play nice dear brothers."

With that, Mephisto was out of the cave faster than the two could react. The purple haired demon king looked at the demon in his arms. Amaimon cared for her even more than he could have imagined.

"Mephisto," Li groaned, resurfacing from unconsciousness, "What about Amaimon?"

"He'll be quite alright my dear. I'll pry him away from Astaroth as soon as I get you fixed up."

"Amaimon…" she trailed off, going back under.

Mephisto wasn't lying when he said that Tlanextli's leg needed to be cleaned and treated. Though in the grand scheme of things, it gave him an excellent excuse to get her away from Amaimon. Yes the Demon King of Earth was protective when Astaroth hurt Tlanextli, but would that wear off? If he decided that he still wanted to kill her or her child, she needed to be back with the Okumura brothers to keep an eye on her. He could keep watch over Amaimon. "Oh dear brother, why must you be difficult?" he sighed.

He examined her leg as he made his way to the boys' dormitory that Rin and Yukio inhabited. Even with demonic healing, she wouldn't be able to fend off the infection caused by the claws of the Demon King of Rot.

Entering through the dormitory door with a loud bang, Mephisto could hear the 'what the hell?' from the kitchen. Rin appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, mouth open to speak. When he saw Li in Mephisto's arms, his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"YUKIO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Drama drama! What did you think? Review and let me know! Fret not! Amaimon isn't going back into hiding! He'll be around ;) don't forget to review!**


End file.
